Year of the Viper
by Koyasha1
Summary: Rated R for situations, language, and bloodshed... The Pharaoh, Ahmose has a son named YuGiOh. Ahmose askes his high priestess, Isis Ishtar to do a favor for him... It involves fangs, thus "Viper!" not many snakes, though...
1. Meet YuGiOh, or Yami by Koyasha

Just so all of you lovely people know, this Fan-fiction is a two-author game. Youkai-Onna and me, Koyasha, will take turns writing a chapter. I get to start. :D I got the idea to do something like this from another author that's on FF.Net, kat. I especially liked their fic, After the Nova, in the Cowboy Bebop section. Well, enough with the sentimentalities, ne?  
  
This is a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan-fiction, having Youkai-Onna's and mine's view of Vampires (vampyres, however you want to spell it.) and an OC. It's Youkai-Onna's, and I believe Neferari will appear in the next chapter. She plays a major role, so if you don't particularly care for OCs, then either politely give this fic a try, or move on. Thanks!  
  
Now, my disclaimer: (clears throat) Ok, if I owned anything, wouldn't I be writing FICTION instead of FAN-fiction? Hehehe. This is fun, so maybe I would, anyway.. ^_^()  
  
In Ancient Egypt, there lived a pharaoh. He was a wise man, and kind to his people. However, beyond the mask of god-hood that each of his ancestors had possessed as well, he was not the brightest chip on the block. In fact, he could probably be compared to a certain fat martial artist that wouldn't exist for a few thousand years. (AN: Saotome Genma.baka panda..) Ahmose, the pharaoh, was getting old, and only had one son by the name of YuGiOh, as well as two daughters, Anzu and Mai. Realizing his own mortality, he ordered for his High Priestess to be brought to him. Her name: Isis Ishtar.  
  
"You called, my Pharaoh?" she asked, her soft voice carrying from her bowing position to his throne.  
  
"I want you to do something for me, woman," Ahmose replied, standing and walking down to her. "You know that I am growing old."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"I do not want my people to have to exist without a ruler. But I know that it is impossible for me to redeem my youth in this realm. Instead, I want my son to be the perfect ruler: young, strong, and wise, for eternity."  
  
Isis gasped. "Do you know what you are asking me to do to such a young boy?!"  
  
"Yes, I know. I am asking you to make him one such as yourself. No, I am not asking you. I am ordering you as your Pharaoh."  
  
"I will do it, but only because to defy you means to risk death." Isis frowned at him, then bowed and dismissed herself.  
  
In the royal nursery, a young boy that had red-tipped, black hair, with golden bangs, sat in front of a scroll of papyrus, reading the hieroglyphics that told his favorite story. His name was YuGiOh, and he was five years old, said to be the brightest person in his bloodline. Though he was so young, his tutors were hard on him, delighted that they had a smart child for once to teach. Of course, both of his sisters were intelligent, as well, but they had been pretty much left to their own devices after they turned ten.  
  
Isis walked in silently, seeing that the boy was quietly occupied as he usually was. "Prince YuGiOh? Would you mind if I spoke to you for a moment?"  
  
He turned his innocent purple eyes to look at her, and smiled warmly. "Sure, Priestess Isis."  
  
Isis had to close her eyes so that she could focus on her task at hand. 'Ra, don't let the princesses come in while the Change happens!!' she thought, opening her eyes and grabbing the boy with inhuman speed, pushing her fangs through the vein in his neck. She heard his soft gasp as the pain caught up with the action, and felt his body stiffen in response. Inside, she screamed at herself, berating her actions, even as his warm, sweet blood flowed down her throat.  
  
As the last drop she could take without killing the boy entered her mouth, she pulled away and slashed her wrist. Carefully, as the blood pooled around it, she placed it to YuGiOh's lips "Drink, my prince," she gently ordered. The young boy hesitantly did so, then he began to suck feverishly at the open wound. When she felt that he had been given enough, she pushed him away, and wasn't surprised when YuGiOh fell asleep.  
  
Shame grew in her heart as she picked her young prince up and placed him in his bed, drawing the thin sheets up to his chin. 'Sleep well, little prince. You may never get another chance such as this to rest as well.'  
  
Without a second glance, she left the room, all the while praying that the gods forgive her pharaoh. . . . . . . . . .  
  
In a hidden alcove in the nursery, two girls, a blonde and a brunette, held on to each other in fear of what they had just seen. The older girl let go, brushing her golden hair away from her face and looked at the younger.  
  
"Anzu, what has Father done now?" Mai whispered, allowing her sister to latch onto her once more  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Author's Spot: So, whatcha think? Let us know, ok? Luv ya, you beautiful people, you! The next chapter will introduce Neferari. I hope you enjoyed it! (blows kisses) Ja ne! 


	2. Meet Neferari and Bakura by YoukaiOnna

Just so all of you lovely people know, this Fan-fiction is a two-author game. Koyasha and me, Youkai-Onna, will take turns writing a chapter. I get to start. :D I got the idea to do something like this from another author that's on FF.Net, Kat. I especially liked their fic, After the Nova, in the Cowboy Bebop section. Well, enough with the sentimentalities, ne?  
  
This is a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan-fiction, having Koyasha's and mine's view of Vampires (vampyres, however you want to spell it.) and an OC. It's Youkai- Onna's, and I believe Neferari will appear in this chapter. She plays a major role, so if you don't particularly care for OCs, then either politely give this fic a try, or move on. Thanks! Oh, and Neferari and Bakura both have the British accent or what-not that they have in the American version of the series.  
  
Now, my disclaimer: (clears throat) Ok, if I owned anything, wouldn't I be writing FICTION instead of FAN-fiction? Hehehe. This is fun, so maybe I would, anyway.. ^_^()  
  
In a crowded market place, a young woman with brown hair cheerfully did the morning shopping. Though she was married to a nobleman, they couldn't afford to keep servants with the weight of the taxes. Two smiling children, a boy with white hair and chocolate brown eyes and a younger girl with red hair and blue eyes, flanked her. Curious, the boy looked up at his mother and tugged at her robes.  
  
"Mother what are we getting?" asked the little boy.  
  
"We need to get some grain..Bakura where is Neferari?" the woman stopped, looking around frantically.  
  
'Oh, no, not again,' he thought, looking around. Finally he saw her about to pick someone's pocket. "I'll go and find her, mother."  
  
"All right, Bakura. You hurry back, and don't get lost!" she replied as she began looking around the stall that she was closest to.  
  
As soon as he was sure that she wasn't looking his way, he went over to where Neferari was and grabbed her, pulling her away. Even as she protested, he only looked straight ahead, smiling at the passers-by.  
  
"Bakura what are you doing?! Let me go!" the little girl, Neferari, ordered her brother, trying to pry his hand off of her wrist in vain.  
  
"I'm showing you the proper way to steal." He smiled, holding up a purse of coins. "And if Mother found out that we do this, she would have a fit."  
  
"You never let me have any fun Bakura." She pouted at him cutely, resignedly following him back towards their mother.  
  
"Of course! I'm your older brother, it's my job not to let you have fun, Young One," he said, smiling at her forlorn expression.  
  
In response, she growled at him, making him chuckle. When she saw that, she began grumbling under her breath about stupid older brothers.  
  
"Just for that, we're not keeping this. Come on, now. Mother will be looking for us. But first. . . Sir!" He waved at the man who was a purse short.  
  
"Hmm?" The man looked at the boy who was grinning up at him.  
  
"I think you dropped this," Bakura replied, holding up the purse.  
  
The man looked shocked to see the purse he had put in his pocket in this young boy's hands. Quickly, he took the purse and counted the money, realizing that it was all there. "Ah, thank you. Here, you may have a reward." With that, he dropped a few coins into the dust in front of Bakura.  
  
The young boy forced a smile and waited for the man to turn away before picking the few silver coins up. "Come on, Young One. Let's go find Mother."  
  
"Alright, Bakura. I'm coming," Neferari sighed, wishing that they had gotten more than the man's "generous gift."  
  
It didn't take long to find their mother, and after they had finished shopping, they returned to their home. There, their father, who was of noble blood, was looking over a scroll that just arrived for him. His face had a weary, worried look to it. His wife looked at him with concerned eyes as she put the purchased items down.  
  
"What's wrong, dear?" she asked, going around behind him and starting to rub his shoulders.  
  
The man sighed as he put the scroll down. "It's Pharaoh Ahmose and his bloody taxes. He's raised them again."  
  
The woman's eyes widened, and the parents looked at the children, clearly telling them to leave.  
  
"That is our cue to leave, Young One. Come on." Bakura gently took her arm and guided her out of the room, despite her protestations.  
  
"But, Bakura, I want to hear what Mum and Dad are talking about!!"  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"Oh, I see what you are doing now. Can I listen too?" she begged, to which she got another "shh."  
  
Inside, the two parents were conversing over this new induction. As it was, they were barely able to pay the previous taxes, and now the Pharaoh raises them again.  
  
"Hotep, we can't afford a tax raise without going bankrupt."  
  
"I know that, dear, but what can we do? The Pharaoh's word is law. This has been one of our best years, but even so, with the new taxes, we will have to live on the streets."  
  
"I know that! But, unless we get jobs, we will be on the streets with no where to go!"  
  
"Yes, dear. I know that.."  
  
"Is there nothing we can do, Hotep?"  
  
"I don't think that there is. I will look for something."  
  
"All right dear." The wife kissed him, and began walking out the door. Bakura heard her approaching, and he once more grabs Neferari and drags her off to their chambers.  
  
"What is going on, 'Kura? Are we going to have to live on the streets?" the little red-head asked her older brother.  
  
"Not if I can help it, Young One. We'll keep this house, if I have to sell my soul to Anubis!"  
  
"'Kura! Don't say such things!"  
  
"I was just teasing, Young One. You look so serious!" he laughed.  
  
The little girl yelled at him and chased him, still laughing, down the halls of their home to their chambers. He turned toward her, and caught her in a tickle-fest, with her name written all over it. It was probably the last happy moment in their childhood. When the taxes were collected the next time, their family found themselves applicable for the poorhouse, but thankfully still in their home. The mother and father found odd jobs to bring more money in, but the youngsters had a different procedure.  
  
"Alright, Young One, we're doing form three, got it?" Bakura asked his younger sister as they peeked around the side of a fruit stall.  
  
She looked up at him, nodded, and got closer to a man. Once there, she began bawling her eyes out.  
  
"Are you all right, little girl?" the man asked, leaning over her, not noticing when his purse disappeared into Bakura's waiting hands.  
  
Through her sobs, Neferari choked out, "I lost.I lost.My Mommy." Then she began to cry even more.  
  
A crowd gathered, wondering why this little girl was crying. Some thought that she was his daughter and he had refused to get her something, or perhaps he was being cruel to her, and others had heard the conversation. Another man asked her what her mother looked like, to which she replied the usual childish answer of her being beautiful. All the while, Bakura was relieving the people of their heavy purses.  
  
Bakura eventually came up to her, looking for all the world like a worried older brother. "There you are, Young One! Mum has been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
Neferari dried her eyes as he held out his hand to her, and nodded. As soon as they were away from the people, he smiled at her. "That was a brilliant show, Young One! They actually believed that you were lost!"  
  
"I have had good practice, Bakura. So, you got all of the purses, did you?"  
  
"Of course, Young One!" he laughed, tossing one of the purses to her. Soon they got back to their parent's home. Smiling, without a care in the world, they walked in. "Father, Mother, we're home!!" No answer was returned to them. "Hello?" he called again. "Oh dear Ra!" he exclaimed as he found his parents - or what was left of them.  
  
"Bakura, what is it?" Neferari asked, trying to see around him. He nearly panicked, and stepped in front of her to block her view.  
  
"Don't come in here, Neferari!" he said frantically.  
  
"What's going on, Bakura?! Let me see!!" she said, finally able to get around him.  
  
In the room their mother and father who were slain on the floor, their throats slit, their mother showing evidence of being raped. Immediately, she turned and retched onto the floor. As she shakily got to her feet, a man came into the room.  
  
"It's a shame, isn't it?" he asked in a too-sweet voice.  
  
"Who are you?!" Bakura demanded of him as Neferari began to cry. Instinctively, he put himself in front of her.  
  
"I'm the one that will be taking care of you from now on. I will be your Master." He looked over at the young red-head.  
  
Skeptical, Bakura looked at him. "And what would we do for you?" he slowly asked of the man.  
  
"You will do whatever I tell you to do. I will take care of you two in exchange. Come along children."  
  
Bakura took one last look at his mother and father, then looked at him again. "Alright. But let us get a few things first, please?"  
  
"Alright, but be quick about it." The man, their Master, tapped his sandals impatiently as Bakura grabbed Neferari by her arm and pulled her to a different room.  
  
"Let see if I remember where Mother and Father kept the coins. Ahhh of course." He went into his parents room and opens up a box "It's gone all of the money that they were saving is gone!!!"  
  
"Bakura what...What will we do for that man?" Neferari stuttered, seeing his anxiousness.  
  
"I don't know, Young One. But he is the only person that we have now."  
  
They walk back out to there Master and leave their house.  
  
Youkai-Onna: OK, people that was sad, was it not? (Blows nose into something) Oh, the next chapter will be all Koyasha. I might help. Please be kind: read and review this. (Blows nose once more)  
  
Koyasha: Oh, brother.....  
  
Youkai-Onna: What?! I have a reason to be sad!!  
  
Koyasha: You wrote it! You shouldn't be crying over it!!  
  
Youkai-Onna: But it was sad!  
  
Koyasha: (mutters) Baka. ~_~()  
  
Youkai-Onna: What was that?!  
  
Koyasha: I called you a baka, ahou!  
  
Youkai-Onna: Don't call me any of your relation!!  
  
Bakura: (to Yami in background) We're going to have to separate them, aren't we?  
  
Both Authors: No comments from the peanut gallery!!  
  
R&R, onegai! 


End file.
